Everything you want
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic to Everything you want. 'I mean nothing to you and I don't know why...' One sided slash. JW One sided het. JE EW. Hinted sex.


Hey! New one shot I thought up. I'm considering making a HP version of this.

**D/C:** PotC Owned by Disney.  
**D/C 2:** The song _Everything you want_ is written by Vertical Horizon.

**About this:** The voice is speaking to Jack. It could be considered almost a conscience, even though it's not very nice. But he's a pirate, so his inner voice doesn't have to be nice. The lyrics are _itallic_. The last paragraph is Will thinking.

Warning: It's not a happy story. Kinda sad. No plot. Hinted sex. One-sided slash. One-sided het.

Enjoy.  
--

_Somewhere they're speaking,_  
Elizabeth knows. She is after all, a very smart woman.  
_It's already coming in._  
That's why she abandoned the friendship.  
_Oh, and it's rising at the back of your mind._  
Either that or she's jealous. However, jealous of something that just won't happen.  
_You never could get it,_  
The whelp is like an open book, he couldn't read the feelings that were written on his face.  
_Unless you were fed it._  
Admiration turned to love fast enough.  
_And now you're here, and you don't know why._  
But no one told him, so he's still open to the world.

_But under skinned knees,_  
You're not perfect. Not close.  
_And the skid marks,_  
You lost it all, long ago.  
_Past the places where you used to learn._  
And you didn't want to go back, you didn't try.  
_You howl and listen,_  
So now you see his perfection and wish you could have even a bit of it.  
_Listen and wait for,_  
Any of the innocence, anything that you've long since lost.  
_Echoes of angels who won't return._  
But you're too far from it. That's why you can't have him. You have to leave him to her. They're both perfect, made for each other.

_He's everything you want._  
He hasn't been corrupted. He's never been a thief. Never been forced to kill to ensure his own life.  
_He's everything you need._  
You crave his purity. You hope it'll clean some of the dirt from your record.  
_He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be._  
After all, he is perfection.  
_He says all the right things, at exactly the right time._  
He can always make you smile, even with his stupidity, if only because it's childlike.  
_But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why._  
But you just turn away, even though it hurts him. You know you can't have him and somehow, that doesn't bother you.

_You're waiting for someone to put you together._  
One of the things you've lost is a piece of your heart.  
_You're waiting for someone to push you away._  
The one lass you fell in love with chose another. So now you'll disregard the world, just the way you were shunned.  
_There's always another wound to discover._  
You can see in his eyes when you say nothing to him, he's hurt. He's worried, he's scared. He doesn't know what you want.  
_There's always something more you wish he'd say._  
You want him to bare his soul, if only so you can throw it into the deep and watch it sink, like yours has.

_He's everything you want._  
He has Elizabeth. He deserves her more than you do. But instead he's fawning over you.  
_He's everything you need._  
But you know the truth, you want her. In a way, the want, the physical and mental need could be transferred to him. He has all the perfection, except he's closer, he's here and he wants you.  
_He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be._  
He isn't like perfection, he is perfection. And you will only dirty him.  
_He says all the right things, at exactly the right time._  
He makes you feel like you're on top of the world.  
_But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why._  
But you are selfish and don't care. You only want Elizabeth.

_But you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind._  
You watch him change, become depressed and lonely. You see her becoming more furious.  
_It's only what you're asking for._  
It's not your fault that Turner can't take a hint. It is your fault that he can't stay away though.  
_And you'll be just fine with all of your time._  
You use the boy for what you want, fulfill you needs. Your needs for her perfection.  
_It's only what you're waiting for._  
You're taking what you can.

_Out of the island,_  
People know now. She's told. Or maybe they've read the book that the boy shows.  
_And into the highway,_  
They're talking and you couldn't care less.  
_Past the places where you might have turned._  
You should've left him, left him with her to make this thing end.  
_You never did notice,_  
But you want his attention, his perfection  
_But you still hide away._  
But you leave him cold because you know he'll return.  
_From anger of angels who won't return._  
Not like her.

_He's everything you want._  
He desires your attention.  
_He's everything you need._  
He'll do whatever you want, in a heartbeat.  
_He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be._  
You could never do that. Think of all the ladies you've left. All the beds you've left before the partners awoke. He's loyal, unlike you. Maybe that's another reason you don't want him, you don't want to hurt him? Or maybe you really don't care.  
_He says all the right things, at exactly the right time._  
He apologizes when he doesn't need to, he says loving words. When you're cold, he'll warm you without expecting anything in return.  
_But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why._  
Which is good, because you won't give it to him. You simply do not care, because he is not her.

_I am everything you want._  
Jack, I give you anything you want. I always come back to you, I do anything you say.  
_I am everything you need._  
I see it in your eyes, when you're with me, there's a spark.  
_I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be._  
You may be old, corrupted, hurt. You are a pirate, I know that.  
_I say all the right things, at exactly the right time._  
I know you're a pirate, but it doesn't matter to me.  
_But I mean nothing to you, and I don't know why._  
Why do you leave me at night? Why do you send me away after an evening? Why doesn't it eat you up, like it does me?  
_I don't know why._  
After all we've been through. After all I've done.  
_Why?_  
How can you not be fazed? Why do you leave me in the cold?  
_I don't know..._  
I just want to make you happy.

--  
Yep. In case you didn't guess, Jack loves Lizzie. She chose Will. She broke his heart. Now he's bitter and doesn't care. Review! 


End file.
